50 XOX: Kazuha & Heiji
by AmaZayn01
Summary: Life is just another role play about the little events that occur within it...join Kazuha and Heiji as they experience fifty Hugs and Kisses (XOX)
1. X 1

Hi everyone! I'm back but this time with a DC fanfic. Ever since I started watching the show, I've become obssessed with Heiji and Kazuha, like they're so cute! Anyways, so these series just popped into my head out of blue one day and I was like, why not? So yeah, here you go.

#1: Schedule

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters

Summary: Arguing is an everyday event in Kazuha's life, until one day she gets more than she bargained for...

* * *

The day was innocent. Light, fluffy clouds flowed down the creamy blue texture of the sky. Birds chirped, ice-cream trucks sang, it was pretty much ordinary. Or as ordinary as it gets for a certain Detective of the West.

"It was today! I'm pretty sure of it, otherwise I wouldn't have spend all night doing it."

"Nah, its tomorrow, just watch."

It was normal sight for the passerbys as they witnessed the two teenagers arguing for a pointless thing. Yet again. It had seemed to become a habit, with Heiji consistently forgetting to do his homework due to all the dead bodies that seemed to stalk him, and Kazuha seemingly trying to make him understand the value of schoolwork. However, today's quarrel was on a complete different topic.

"It's due tomorrow, I'm telling you!" Heiji said, crossing his arms over his chest. Kazuha groaned.

"It's due _today_ I should know, you missed the other day." Kazuha snapped.

"Fuuji told me that it's due tomorrow," the voice was convincing.

"So you'd rather trust that good-for-nothing moron than me, _your_ best friend?"

"No, I wouldn't, but I can't trust on matters that involve school, r,emember last year?"

Kazuha thought hard through her files of memory. Then it clicked her and she felt laughter crawl through her throat. She turned around so she wasn't facing Heiji and held her hand over her mouth to stop any giggle.

"You're still laughing!" Heiji moaned, Kazuha faced him, guilty as charged.

"It was funny!" She reasoned.

"No it wasn't! I mean, I had designed that whole project overnight...about sex like you said, what was it, oh yeah 'Heiji, our teacher said to create a whole project about sexual reproduction and present it. It's due tomorrow so you only have a few hours'." He micmicked her, making sure to pitch his voice as high as possible.

"I don't speak like that! And besides, Mr Detective, you should've known that we were studying enzymes and catalysts, not reproduction!" Kazuha retorted through a snicker.

"Anyways! I still don't trust you, show me prove and I'll believe you." He blushed from embarrassment. Kazuha seemed to take his demand in account.

"Fine, come with me." And he followed her in through her house door, trailing behind her on the stairs and into her bedroom. She rummaged through her bag to discover a notebook that Heiji couldn't catch.

She approached him with the book.

"Check my planner if you don't believe me." Kazuha opened the planner to a certain page before stuffing it on Heiji's face.

"Geez, calm down will ya?" Heiji snapped, though Kazuha felt no regret. "And stop shaking it." He grabbed her wrist as he peered into the page.

Meanwhile, Kazuha felt her cheeks heat at the electric touch of Heiji's hand. It wasn't a secret that Kazuha had feelings for Heiji. Almost everyone knew, except for the tanned boy. Somehow, Kazuha was glad the boy didn't know, she couldn't come to terms with that she had fallen for a hot-blooded detective. Sure, at first she had only considered it as a crush, but as time passed, Kazuha felt her feelings deepen until it finally blossomed into love.

Heiji certainly wasn't just one of those boys that Kazuha had crushed on, no, he was so much more than that. Sure he was annoying as hell, but his sweet, apologetic smile always made her wonder what she did to deserve him. He was strangely charming, with his seagreen eyes that she had always gotten lost in. Then there were those times when he'd inexplicably close to her. Those times made her heart do random flips, her cheeks would've felt like they were on fire and she'd stutter. It was unbelievable how Heiji seemed to affect her in so many different ways as yet, she seemed to enjoy them.

"I can't see it." His voice broke her trail of thoughts as she examined the planner, retrieving it to have a better look.

Heiji glanced at the sight of Kazuha intrigued in the planner. He wasn't sure what made her different from other girls, maybe it was because they'd been best friends since they were practically in diapers. He balled called up Shinichi regarding the matter and had gotten a response he wasn't expecting.

"You're in love, you idiot." Shinichi had replied, making Heiji's cheeks burn up.

"W-what? I can't be in love with Kazuha, Kudo!" Why was he denying, even he knew it was true. It just felt so right to hear it out loud.

"Hattori, not matter how much you deny, you know you have feelings for her."

"How can you tell?" Heiji had been so persistent.

"Its obvious, Hattori, when the time comes, you'll know." And with Shinchi had hung up, much to Heiji's annoyance.

But today he could understand where Kudo had been coming from, he really, truly was in love with Kazuha.

"Right there." Heiji peeked at the bit Kazuha was gesturing to. He knew if he'd admit it, then Kazuha won't leave him. And so, thinking the first thing possible, Heiji snatched the book out of the girl's hand and pushed it away from her.

"What- Heiji! Give me back my planner!" Kazuha yelled as she reached out to grab it.

"Get it yourself." And he held it high, knowing full well that she won't be able to retrieve it.

Kazuha jumped on her tiptoes, trying her best to get it back. Her attempts failed miserably as Heiji only stood taller. Just then, her foot slipped on something, a piece of paper perhaps.

She lost her balance as she tumbled forward, unknowingly dragging Heiji along.

"Oi!" He yelped as he landed with a thud, meanwhile breaking Kazuha's fall and unexpectantly colliding their foreheads together.

They both groaned, shutting their eyes and rubbing their temples before reopening them. It Kazuha first that had realised her position.

She had landed right on top of Heiji with her legs sprawled across his torso. His back was pressed up against the pink carpet of her room.

Try as she might, she couldn't get up. Then he realised their close proximate. "K-Kazuha?" Heiji murmured.

"I-I'm trying to g-get off H-H-Heiji." She mumbled as she pushed herself up again, only to come crashing down again. Heiji groaned as he clutched his stomach.

"Don't bother." He croaked, his mind, however, was opposing him 'What do you mean don't bother, of course bother, otherwise you might end up doing something!'

Kazuha seemed to give him a puzzling look, to which he just smiled at, "You're gonna send me to hospital at this rate, Ahou!" He smirked. 'Yeah she's gonna send you to hospital, because I know you're gonna do something funny.'

"Who are you calling an Ahou, Ahou?" She snapped, but didn't move. Heji sighed as he observed the cause to Kazuha's inability to get up. Their legs were tangled.

He glanced at her and caught her staring at him. Both the teens blushed and looked away, their cheeks brushing together.

"Do something to confess to her." Kudo's words echoed in Heiji's ear. Confess his love? Like yeah sure (note the sarcasm).

Then again...he looked at her, her silky hair tied in a blue ribbon. Her creamy skin...so soft, her emerald eyes shining because of the sun rays. Why was she so beautiful?

Once again, Kazuha looked away, her cheeks red, but Heiji pulled her down, lifting his head up. He tenderly placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. The action completely stunned Kazuha, and for a minute Heiji reconsidered his kiss. Then, incredibly slowly,Kazuha began moving her lips, tenderly kissing back. It wasn't long before the sweet kiss transformed into a passionate smooch as Heiji pulled Kazuha closer, tightening his grip on her waist. Kazuha simply tugged onto Heiji's shirt collar.

Heiji courageously licked Kazuha's lips, asking for entrance, and she had allowed. They both fought for dominance, their tongues rolling over each other. Eventually, after a whole minute, they parted, gasping for air. Both the teens had scarlet faces, and smiled sweetly.

"That was...nice." Heiji broke the silence.

"Yeah...it was." Kazuha added. Her grip didn't loosen on his collar neither did Heiji's on her waist.

Heiji glanced nervously at Kazuha, the cautiously said, "Wanna go for a second round?".

Kazuha looked at him and smiled, "We still have an hour till school starts." before pressing her lips to his...

* * *

So there guys! All done and dusted, please so Rate and Review...


	2. X 2

Hello everyone! Chapter 2 of the series, yipppeee! Okay, so this one is slightly steamy, this idea just popped up to me while I was watching a movie. I also wanna thank blackismycolor31 for reviewing and being inspiration to continue!

#2: Wet

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of its characters, *sigh*

Summary: Kazuha never enjoyed being wet and soaked through...until that night.

* * *

It was long before it had started raining that Kazuha had been outside. She was returning from Aikido on that gloomy day, and was halfway through to her house that she felt droplets of water drip on her forehead. By the time she had looked up, it had started to pounder down, slapping hard against the tarmac road. Putting her Aikido kit bag over her head, she began rushing to the nearest house she knew.

Upon seeing the warm, dim lights, Kazuha slipping her hand in her pocket, pulling out a steel key. She twisted it in the hole, jumping at the sound of thunder. Immediately, she had entered the pleasant, _dry_ environment.

"H-" she stopped instantly from muttering a word at the sight that stood in front of her.

Beside the lit up fireplace, crouching on the wooden desk with his head buried in a notebook was her boyfriend. He was so deeply engrossed in his quiet thoughts that he hadn't noticed the soaking girl standing by the door.

Kazuha noted that the boy was thinking about a case, and she knew which one too. Last week someone again had been murdered, now usually Heiji, the great detective of the west, could easily solve a murder case, but this one. This one was really hard, even for the genius himself.

She smiled softly at his confused face, his eyebrows scrunched up forming worry lines on his forehead. She could see drops of sweat trickle down the side of his head. He was hot. Both visibly and internally.

If Heiji hadn't gotten up and headed to the crackling fire, Kazuha would've stood there, soaked to skin, gazing at her boyfriend eternally. But she immediately snapped out as Heiji began pulling his white tee over his head, drenched in hot sweat.

Warm blood rushed to Kazuha's cheek as she admired the toned body of Heiji's. It wasn't necessarily muscular, but lean and preserved. Kazuha couldn't breathe, or move her eyes away from his bare chest.

She adored his glowing, chocolaty skin next to the blazing fire. It seemed such a torture to just there and watch, when really, she urged to go up to him and give a passionate.

Heiji wiped a trail of sweat along his forehead, shifting his eyes to face to door, when he spotted Kazuha, dripping a pool of rainwater, standing very still.

"Kazuha, what are you doing here?" He asks as he inches closer.

"I..um, I was, it was raining...er, aikido practice, no raincoat." it was like she was giving him puzzle pieces to put together.

"Why're you all flustered?" He raised his eyebrow, smirking slightly at his beautiful girlfriend.

"I..um..am not f-flustered!" She stuttered, peeling her eyes off him.

"Okay...anyways," Heiji grabbed a spare t-shirt of his, passing it over to her. "You're gonna catch a cold in those wet clothes, you can change in my room."

Nodding silently, Kazuha rushed upstairs, not wanting to look back at his body.

Kazuha shut the door quickly, sand sat down on Heiji's bed, trying to focus on her current task, but she just couldn't get his shirtless body's picture out of her mind.

'God! Why am I so flustered at him being shirtless, I've seen him many times like that...' She thought as she started changing, 'just never observed his toned muscles before...'

Eventually, after she had changed completely, Kazuha decided to peep into the mirror, and she noted that Heji's oversized shirt just about reached her knees. She let her hair fall over her shoulders.

When she made her way down the stairs, Kazuha noticed that Heiji had set her wet clothes beside the fire to dry up, and had made himself and her a cup of coffee.

"T-thanks Heiji," She managed, making sure not to make eye contact.

"No problem...hey, Kazuha, can you come here?" He asked, and Kazuha gulped but otherwise nodded.

She slowly went towards him, looking everywhere but him.

"Does anything come to mind when you see this?" it was a stupid dying message that Kazuha had gotten so used to. She unknowingly leaned over his shoulder, trying to decipher the code.

"Sorry Heiji but-" she froze immediately as she calculated the tiny distance between them. Even though they were dating, it was always a wonder why Kazuha grew crimson at his kisses, or hugs, or anything that required close proximity.

She jerked back, "I should leave now." She said, even without knowledge. Heiji grew confused.

"Leave? But you just got here, and you're clothes are still wet." He said.

"Yeah but-"

"Kazuha, what's wrong?" it was a direct, simple question.

"I...don't know." She had seen the lean body again and God could she not get her eyes off him.

Heiji suspiciously followed her sight, and almost gasped when he realised why Kazuha was acting weird. Suddenly, a wicked popped into the young detective's mind as he smiled down at his innocent girlfriend.

"You know Kazuha," He began cautiously, "its a strange weather today, warmth and coldness joined together, it almost makes me feel sort of.." He paused to see her reaction, and could tell she was confused, let alone red-faced. "erotic." he completed.

Kazuha couldn't believe her ears. The cheeky smile, the husky voice, that...word. It didn't seem like Heiji to speak of the sort at all. Usually, Heiji would run miles away at the mention of sex. She felt her face go redder, if that was possible.

"H-Heiji!" She stammered.

Heiji smirked at her. _That ahou!_ Slowly, he approached her, speaking whilst doing so.

"So, I thought, I have my wonderful girlfriend, she can help me lose some of this...feeling."

Kazuha felt herself take retreating steps, until she felt her back smack against the hard wall. Heiji took the advantage of the situation and placed his arms beside her, while looming over her. He had successfully blocked her exit.

He lowered his face to match he height. "Everything has a beginning, and I think tonight's the best time to try it." And he pressed his lips on her cheek, proceeding to approach her ear, and he sucked on the lobe, causing a small moan to escape her mouth.

Kazuha closed her eyes, savouring the strange feeling. She felt his moist lips trace down to her jaw, and down to her collarbone, where he struck in his tongue in the hollow area. Kazuha let out yet another moan, this time quite a loud one.

Heiji smiled as he licked the sensitive area behind her ear, he loved to tease Kazuha.

Slowly, he moved back, trapping her lips in his fierce kiss. Kazuha moaned at the torturously slow moving lips. She gasped slightly when he licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. She reluctantly allowed this, digging her nails into his back.

Heiji smirked at the not-so-innocent Kazuha as he slid his hands just beneath the excessively big shirt and pulled onto him. Kazuha gladly wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling hard onto his hair.

For the next minute, they continued, increasing the pace and passion, then Heiji pulled back.

He smirked into the scarlet face of his girlfriend, not letting go of her.

"Eager are we?" He sneered, pecking softly at Kazuha's cheek.

Kazuha tightened her grip on Heiji's torso, breathing heavily.

"I...want another round." She stated, turning redder. Heiji raised his eyebrow, amused.

"Yeah? Well, this time it'll be in my room.." And with that, the thoughts of the case evaporated from his brain as he enjoyed the night with his sexy girlfriend...

* * *

So yeah, that was steamy I guess, comment and rate to let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	3. O 3

Soooooooooo people! Thank you for reviewing and well...reading. Since the last two shots are kisses, its time to move onto hugs. C ya guys at the end!

#3: Train

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of its characters..*sigh*

Summary: Years of friendship couldn't get the two to well...get together, what if a ride on the train will?

* * *

"Last train to Osaka." The voice announced, earning rushed sighs and racing companions. While most people would be hurrying their way through the large mass of crowd to reach their train, a certain kansai pair seemed the odd ones.

"Ne Ran-chan, I guess its time to go." the ponytailed teen sighed, getting up from the bench and hugging her close friend.

"Don't worry Kazuha-chan, I'm sure we can meet again...in a month or two." the brunette gave a sheepish laugh, to which Kazuha sighed to even more.

"Come on, Kazuha! We're gonna miss the train if we don't hurry up." The tanned boy, who went by the name Heiji, pulled onto Kazuha's arm.

"Right, coming Heiji, goodbye Ran-chan!" Kazuha called her greetings as she was dragged through the crowd.

"I _can_ walk Ahou!" Kazuha pulled her arm away from him, mostly because it was starting to hurt.

"Who you calling an ahou, Ahou?!" Heiji snapped, stepping on to their transport home.

"Ah, we made it." Kazuha said as she relaxed her muscles, only to realise none of the seats were empty.

"Oh..." She said as she grabbed an handle available for the people standing, "this sucks."

"This is what happens when you get too lazy to move." Heiji muttered.

"Really? At least I don't need a pill of water thrown at me to wake up." She retorted, only to receive jerk from a sharp turn.

"Oh shoot!" She groaned as she felt herself bump into someone. She looked up, apologising as she did so, but realised that it was Heiji who she had crashed into.

His strong arm was wrapped around her shoulders, his eyes stapled to hers, their noses, almost touching.

Kazuha felt her cheeks burn up, and could see the same reaction from Heiji.

Immediately she pulled away, causing blushing harder from embarrassment. "Er, sorry, that was...um...yeah."

"I-its alright." Heiji mumbled, looking away. But both missed the small smile forming on their faces...


End file.
